Junior Plastics The boyfriend Stealer
by Marie-626
Summary: Amanda, Queen Bee has found herself a new catch. Ryan the football transfer has a girlfriend however. Can she win him over or will more important things start to come up.
1. The new boy

"Who is that sexy son of a bitch?"

The blonde opened her shirt a little bit more revealing more cleavage and a piece of her sexy red bra. She walked over to the guy, who was obviously a new kid since she had never seen him around, but was already surrounded by the football team.

"Hey Amanda" Chad, the star quarterback called pushing his way over to her. She shrugged him off and directed her words to the new boy.

"Do you have a name?" Amanda asked him placing her necklace in her mouth seductively.

"Ryan" He said calmly looking down at her boobs. "You must be Amanda"

The Queen Bee smiled. She looked him up and down. He had dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. Surfer boy.

She moved closer to him and flicked her hand to motion for the team to leave, they did so quickly.

"I"ll show you around" She said bringing him into an empty classroom. It was now he began to fidget slightly.

"Uncomfortable?" She asked pushing up against him. "I see what I want and I get it" She whispered into his ear.

He managed a smile. His girlfriend would not like this...

She pushed him into a chair and began unbuttoning his shirt, trailing a finger down his happy trail, he grabbed the chair nervously.

"Look Amanda...I can't do this I have a girlfriend" He said getting up and buttoning his shirt quickly.

She shrugged. "Come on baby, it's fine I have a boyfriend too"

He shook his head and quickly left the classroom.


	2. The Dream

No guy had ever turned her down like that and she was not going to take it.

"Excuse me?"

Amanda spun around to see a pretty black haired girl tapping her shoulder. Her jeans looked like they were from a thrift store.. And Amanda didn't even want to look at her tee shirt and shoes.

"Can I help you" Amanda snapped flipping her hair.

"I'm looking for Ryan. He's my boyfriend" The girl said timidly.

A smile crossed Amanda's lips. "Oh hey honey. I'm Amanda, I met Ryan earlier..I think he's playing...football..can't be interrupted" she lied smoothly.

"Oh" The girl said softly. "I'm Mira by the way"

Amanda smiled. "Hey if you're new here you should come out with me we'll go chill at the mall or something?"

Mira nodded. "I love your purse. Is it target?"

Laughing Amanda reapplied her lip-gloss. "It's Gucci"

She led Mira out to where her convertible was parked and drove her off to the mall.

"Ow" Mira cried out as the hairdresser tugged at her curls. Her hair was almost stick straight..Amanda said a Japanese straightening would look good on her..and she had insisted on paying.

Amanda was busy with her phone "Hey Jason...yeah I need you help" She was saying.

By the time Mira was finished Amanda was already tugging her back towards the car. "Come on we're gonna go to a party.." She said slyly.

"I don't go to parties..." Mira protested, but Amanda wouldn't listen.

They pulled up to a house with blasting music.

"Who's the hottie?"

Mira turned to see a dark haired boy motioning towards her. She blushed.

"This is Mira" Amanda said. "Mira this is Jason"

Jason grinned. "So you up for anything to drink?"

"Maybe some water?" Mira replied.

He laughed and led her and Amanda into the party.

Mira took the glass and downed the cup..she started to feel a little dizzy...but it was just punch...

Jason laughed and gave her another cup of the spiked punch.

Ten minutes later Mira was giggling and lying in Jason's lap.

"You ready for some fun baby?" He asked putting his hand up her shirt.

She protested for a bit then giggled to drunk to realize what was happening.

She kissed him and he played with her boobs under her shirt. Groaning in pleasure she fell against him. He took her hands and introduced them to his belt buckle which she immediately began to play with.

Amanda was busy snapping pictures of them with her phone.

Mira slipped off her shirt and let Jason grab her boobs.

"Mira?"

It was Ryan. He was storming out when Amanda took hold of him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"That's my girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"I thought she was better than this" He said angrily.

"You deserve better" Amanda said softly.

He looked at her. "I can't believe she would do this.."

"Lets dance" She said "Maybe you'll feel better"

He nodded and took her onto the dance floor. He wasn't so into it but Amanda wanted to shine. She grinded up against him making him sweat nervously.

Then she turned to face him and he leaned in for the kiss.


	3. Marin

—

"Miss Becker"

Amanda lifted up her head from her desk. Her English teacher was glaring down at her.

"Miss Becker this is the third time you have fallen asleep in my class this week" Her teacher told her coolly.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Browne" Amanda apologized rising to her feet. "I have cheerleading practice" She said and ran out before she could get her punishment.

So it had all been a dream. She ran to her locker to get her cheerleading outfit and bumped into a girl who she didn't recognize.

"I'm so sorry" She girl said.

Amanda glared at her. The girl was holding onto a Coach purse and her jeans were clearly the new arrival in 'Guess'.

Marin pushed her dirty-blonde hair from her light brown eyes and smiled. "Hey I don't go here but my boyfriend just transferred here and I was looking for him"

"What's his name" Asked Amanda knowing full well who she was talking about.

"Ryan, he's here on a football scholarship"

"Hey baby!"

Marin turned to see Ryan and his friends approaching. He kissed her and then looked at Amanda.

"Hey Ryan" She said smoothly fumbling with her button by her boobs.

"Oh Marin I see you've met Amanda"

Marin nodded. "Yeah" She said turning back to face Amanda. "It was nice meeting you"

The two of them walked off leaving Amanda with Chad in the hallway.

"She's a hottie" He said grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "He's gonna be mine" She said softly.

"Amanda!" Two girls were running towards her in their cheerleading uniforms.

Alexis and Katie- Amanda's followers. "You missed practice" Katie informed here.

Amanda shrugged. "Come on girls let's go"

Amanda collapsed onto her bed and sighed.

"Don't worry you'll get Ryan" Alexis told her.

"Yeah you just have to come up with a plan"

Katie was already busy going through her closet and pulled out a slutty black miniskirt and a revealing red top. "You can wear this to the game tonight"

Amanda smiled. "Yeah, and I can get to know Marin..." She said evilly.

The game was about to start and Amanda found where Marin was sitting and came and sat down next to her.

"Oh hey" Marin said smiling. "Ryan invited me to the after party, are you gonna be there?"

"Of Course."

"That's cool. I couldn't decide what to wear so I hope this isn't to casual"

Amanda shook her head at the jeans she was wearing. "No of course not hun you look great, but I gotta go, Cheer" She said pointing out her uniform.

She walked into the boys locker room and found Ryan. She pushed up against him. "You're gonna do great" She said seductively putting her hand on his pants close to his dick. "See you at the party tonight"

And with that she left the locker room and the bell rang for the beginning of the game.


	4. Come Get Them

Chad's house was blasting with music when Amanda walked in, followed by Katie and Alexis.

"We Won Baby!!" Chad screamed hugging Amanda and she pushed his face away because he reeked of alcohol.

Ryan was leaning against the wall talking to Marin. She was giggling.

_Slut_ Amanda thought in annoyance. "Hey Marin" She called forcing a smile.

"Hey Amanda!" Marin said turning to face her. "You look so hot."

Amanda smiled. "Thanks, you do too. Come on I wanna introduce you to a few of my friends"

Marin nodded and blew Ryan a kiss before walking off with the Queen Bee.

"This is Katie and Alexis" She said pointing to her two followers. "Girls this is Marin."

"Nice to meet you. I don't really know that many people here. My schools in the next county over and I don't really get around much, but I'll be here a lot more to see Ryan."

Amanda rolled her eyes and picked up a beer. "Want one?"

Marin shook her head. "No I don't drink, low tolerance"

"Alright" Amanda said taking down her beer quickly.

Marin looked at her sidekick and groaned. "Shit I have to be somewhere" She said annoyed. "I'm gonna go say bye to Ryan."

Ryan was talking to Chad. "Welcome back baby" He said when he saw Marin.

"I'm not your babay" Chad groaned completely drunk.

Ryan laughed and kissed Marin. "I gotta go" She told him.

"So soon?" He asked.

She nodded and hurried out to her car. Amanda watched her drive off and knew it was her time to pounce.

She approached Ryan and placed her hand on his chest. "Did you miss me?"

"Stop this Amanda. It won't work"

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She said beginning to cry and then turned away and walked off running up the stairs.

He sighed and followed her. "Amanda, I'm sorry..."

She walked into Chad's parents room and he followed her in. "Look I'm sorry" He said.

She giggled. "It's okay." She said slipping her shirt off revealing her lacy black bra.

"Whoa" He muttered.

She pushed up against him and stuck her hands in his pocket to pull out his keys. Then she waved them in front of him before putting them in her matching black panties.

"Stop this-oh that's hot.." He begged as she played with her boobs and rubbed against him.

Next she slipped off her skirt, his keys sticking out of her panties. "You want them? Come get them"


	5. Deal

"Come on Babe I need my keys" Ryan said smiling. Then he leaned in close and locked his lips on hers.

_Finally!_ Amanda thought grasping his hair and pulling him close. _I knew he's come around, they all do_.

She was so hot...

She slipped her hands in his pants and began working her magic.

"Oh man that feels good" he moaned pushing her onto the bed. He was still slightly tipsy.

She was all into it when she felt the keys removed from her underwear and Ryan zipping up his pants.

"What the hell?" She asked him angrily.

"This was a mistake" he said unlocking the door and going downstairs.

She slipped back into her clothes and angrily followed him downstairs and met up with Katie.

"So?" She asked curiously.

"It didn't happen."

"Uch. We have to get rid of his girl" Katie thought aloud.

Nodding, Amanda looked over at Ryan who was just leaving. "He's mine by the dance" She said.

"Bet on that?"

She turned to see Chad cutting in. "...because I doubt he'll give into you"

"Oh we'll see. 100 bucks says I can" Amanda proposed.

"Deal" Chad said shaking on it.


	6. Stripper

Marin got home late and collapsed onto her bed and opened her laptop.

_New Facebook request from Amanda Becker_

Marin smiled and accepted it.

A few seconds later an AIM message pops up on her screen.

_QB.Rams: Hey baby we still on for tomorrow night?_

_RyansBabe: Of course_

_QB.Rams: Cool. You busy now?_

_RyansBabe: Nah, just got home._

_QB.Rams: Can I come pick you up?_

_RyansBabe: Sure I'll wait outside._

She signed off and slipped her shoes back on, then she hurried outside just as Ryan was pulling up. She sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

"That was random, where are we going?"

He fidgeted. "Um look baby I got something to tell you..."

"What?"

"Me and Amanda sort of...hooked up at the party"

"What?" She opened the door and quickly left the car slamming it behind her.

"Mar, it wasn't like that"

"Oh really? What was it like...you know what forget it I don't want to hear" She yelled walking into her house.

He slumped against the seat of the car and sighed.

Just then his phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, you know I still have your shirt."

Ryan sighed, he was in a tee shirt... but he needed his shirt back.

"I'm coming back to the party" He said.

"It's to bad I'm not there anymore"

"Amanda this isn't funny."

"Come pick me up I'm on the corner of Brooks and Stanies, come get it" She said before she hung up.

He took one last look at Marin's house before driving towards the directed street.

He pulled over spotting Amanda and she got in the car. She was still holding his shirt.

"So can I have it?" he asked.

"Maybe. I heard you and Marin broke up?"

Uch news traveled so fast...

"Yeah we did" He said annoyed.

"I'm so sorry" She said rubbing his leg.

He tensed up and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "It's not your fault."

"Come on. Drive two blocks down and I'll show you a good time."

He sighed since he had nothing better to do and parked on the corner.

She got out of the car and he followed her. She took his shirt and wrapped it as a blindfold over his eyes and led him into a room. It was noisy and she took off his blindfold.

The club was loud and Amanda had already begun to dance.. "Enjoy yourself" She said grinding up against him.

He smiled and moved closer to her letting her grind. She danced wrapping her arms around him. After a few minutes he leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled out her phone snapped a picture and quickly put it away.

Midnight struck and the announcer yelled. "Here come the girls"

And by girls everyone knew what he meant when ten sexy strippers entered the room half naked.

The guys rushed towards them pulling out ones.

Ryan could feel one rubbing against him. "Hey stranger looking for a good time?" A girl asked pressing up on his back.He turned around to face Marin. "NO FUCKING WAY" he exclaimed.

She gasped. Amanda smiled as she snapped pictures on her phone.

"Oh, shit" was all Marin managed as she fled him for the second time that night.


	7. He's Mine

Amanda could hardly contain her laughter as Marin left the club. This was just to perfect. Ryan was still in shock, his eyes wide.

"That's terrible!" Amanda said faking disappointment. "It's a good thing you guys broke up."

Ryan shrugged. "I can't believe it. That whore was here this whole time getting dollar bills stuck in her G-string and she yelled at me when I kissed you..."

"Calm down Ryan, she just made a mistake."

"No" He replied angrily. "I'm done with that whore. I'm going home you want a ride?"

Amanda shook her head and let him leave the club. Giggling she sent the pictures to Katie and Alexis.

- - -

"No way!" Katie exclaimed opening her phone. She was with Alexis who had gotten the same picture mail.

"Stripper! Haha Amanda so has this." Alexis laughed.

Katie was busy uploading the pictures onto facebook.

- - -

The next day Amanda strutted into school her blonde hair looked like it was styled professionally. Her makeup also looked professional. Her cute pink top went well with her leather miniskirt.

Leaning against her locker she was soon accompanied by Alexis and Katie.

"Girls I got this boy in the bag" She said laughing. "And that bitch Marin will never stand in the way again."

As if on cue Ryan entered the building and approached Amanda. "Hey Amanda" He said.

She ignored him and began talking to Alexis.

He tried again. "Amanda can I talk to you?"

She turned and smiled innocently. "Oh yeah, sure." She said following him down the hall.

"Look I was wrong about you." He started. They walked into an empty classroom and he shut the door.

"Oh?"

He nodded and leaned in and kissed her. She slipped her hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone and slipped it in her own pocket.

"I have to go to class but we'll talk later" She promised walking out of the room.


	8. Phone Time

Amanda entered her math class and sat down between Alexis and Katie. "Hey girls"

They both nodded to her. "So?" Alexis begged to know.

"He's all mine."

Just as Amanda suspected his phone began vibrating and she pulled it out.

_New Text Message: Marin- Can we talk about this please? I'm so sorry it was a really big mistake._

Amanda deleted the message quickly. And responded. _Look Marin we're over stop texting me and just move on with your life._

She deleted that one as well. After that no more text messages came.

She then deleted Marin's number and put Katie's number under Marin's name.

She whispered into Katie's ear who nodded evilly.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the three plastics exited the class.

"You are so Awesome!" Alexis said exploding with laughter.

Katie nodded. "I'm gonna have so much fun with this."

"Amanda!"

She turned to see Ryan and smiled. "Hey baby what's going on?"

She locked one arm around him to kiss him and easily slipped his phone back in his pocket.

He pulled away. "Look I've been thinking I should talk to Marin" He said softly.

"What?" She said pretending to be angry. "You know what this is your last chance. If you turn away now you'll never get near me again"

"Oh. I guess I'm done with Marin" He said softly. He knew if he turned down Amanda again she would get her revenge, and he didn't want a bad reputation already.

"Good" She said knowing she was in control and she liked it.


	9. I was at the Club

Marin collapsed onto her bed after a long day of school. The only reason why she had taken up that dumb stripper job was because it paid the best and she needed the money for her mom's surgery in a month. Her first night had been a pretty bad start for her. But now Ryan wanted nothing to do with her so she didn't want to bother calling or texting him anymore.

She slipped back into her club clothes and headed over to the club. Only two more weeks of this and she would have enough money to stop...

- - -

"So do I sound like her or what?"

Amanda was giggling at Katie's imitation of Marin's voice. "You sound just like her it's perfect. But he better not call"

The phone rang and Katie frowned. "It's him"

"I knew it" Amanda said annoyed. "Answer it"

"Hello?"

"Hey Marin. Look I think we should talk about all this. Does the strip club thing have anything to do with your mom?" Ryan begged to know.

Katie winked at Amanda. "No. This guy Henry who works at the club convinced me to do it."

"Henry? You mean you were cheating on me?"

"Um. Oh Ryan you're so naive. Henry is so much better at everything then you are" Katie responded.

"What the hell Marin? You know what go off with this dumb Henry guy. I've got Amanda." Ryan yelled.

"Fine I will" Katie said hanging up. She exploded into laughter. "That was hot"

Amanda nodded. "We won't have to worry about Marin again."

- - -

It was Monday morning, and the weekend had gone by so fast. The dance was coming up in a week and Amanda was hardly worried about getting asked out by Ryan. Reapplying her makeup she strutted into the school building.

She couldn't see Katie or Alexis anywhere which was a surprise seeing as they basically clung to her.

She took a seat in first period Calc and felt Chad tap her on the shoulder with his pen.

"I was with Ryan when he called Marin on Saturday. Apparently she'd been cheating on him."

Amanda giggled. "Oh well. He's mine now."

Ryan entered the class and sat down in front of Amanda. He didn't turn around to even speak to her.

Confused, but she let it go. She could hardly concentrate all class when finally the bell rang she tapped his shoulder, he ignored her and left the classroom.

She stormed after him. "Excuse me?" She demanded to know.

He spun around to face her. "I went to see Marin at the club last night, shouldn't that explain anything to you?"


	10. MEOW

"You went to see her?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah and it seems someone switched numbers in my phone..." He said angrily.

Amanda pursed her lips. "It wasn't me I swear" She lied crossing her fingers behind her back. "But whoever would do such a thing is completely terrible."

He just walked off.

- - -

So she's have to finger out a different approach. Seduce Ryan at Katie's party tonight.

That night...

Katie was clever enough to make her party a Halloween masquerade, and also had been helpful in letting Amanda know Marin would be dressing up like a kitty cat.

"Give her the wrong night" Amanda had ordered last minute.

All in all it worked out. Marin thought the party was the next night and Ryan was waiting for a girl in a kitty cat costume.

"Hey Marin." Ryan said approaching Amanda. "Why don't we go get some privacy upstairs?"

"Meeeow" Amanda whispered.

He led her upstairs into an empty room and locked the door.


	11. Amanda?

Amanda locked lips with him and grasped his hair tightly.

She kissed him tenderly unbuttoning his shirt and trailing her lips down his happy trail. She unzipped his pants and rearranged herself.

"Oh damn that feels good" He said making his way for her mask. She pushed away his hands and brought them to her already mostly opened shirt.

He fondled her boobs moaning in pleasure.

"Meow" She said softly spreading his legs farther apart.

"Oh yeah kitty" He exclaimed going once again to remove her mask. "Come on Marin.. Oh man that's hot"

Amanda took the bottle of vodka from the night stand and poured some into his mouth. He finished it and she poured some more.

About ten minutes later when she noticed how drunk he was did she remove her mask.


	12. Ill Do You

"Amanda?"

The queen bee giggled. "I know you want it"

"Oh damn.. Oh that's so hot" He moaned.

She finished him off before sliding off the bed seductively and putting her clothes back on. Lastly she slipped her mask back over her eyes before giving him a kiss goodnight and leaving him to scramble to his feet.

The party was basically dead, most people had left.

Katie came over to her laughing. "Did you do it?"

Amanda just smiled and left the room.

- - -

"Shit" His phone was ringing and it was Marin, again. He presses ignore for the sixth time that Sunday. Ryan was still trying to process what he had just done.

Ring ring... this time it wasn't his phone. He pulled an unfamiliar phone out of his sweatshirt and opened up the text.

Alexis: Chad! Did you hear Amanda got with Ryan, so I guess you owe her 100 bucks

Well he figured out it was Chad's phone, and that he was part of a bet between Chad and Amanda. A smirk crossed his face, two could play at that game.

- - -

Monday morning school started normally. Ryan deleted the text from Alexis and gave Chad back his phone. Ryan scanned the room for the head cheerleader, she was easy enough to spot since people moved as her and her little followers walked the halls. He waved at her and she smiled. Alexis was standing to her right, a smirk crossed Ryan's face.

"I have to go to home room" Amanda said

"I have stuff in my locker so I'll meet you guys there" Alexis said and Amanda and Alexis walked off.

Since the second bell had rung everyone was already in class, Ryan went over towards Alexis. He pulled her aside and pushed her up against her locker. "I want you" He whispered to her.

"I can't, Amanda's my fried" Alexis protested, though Ryan could see her glowing with pride.

"She wouldn't have to know" and without waiting for a response he kissed her and then quickly pulled away leaving her with her eyes still closed, her mouth begging for more.

He went to class feeling quite accomplished with himself. Alexis followed him into home room, trying to make it seem not so obvious she was blushing.

It seemed to take forever until lunch break and Alexis found Ryan waiting by the bleachers, she pushed him behind, out of public view and kissed him.

"You think I'm that easy?" He asked.

She looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "If you do something for me, I'll do you"

"What do you need me to do?"


	13. A Game

"I need you to tell me everything about Amanda. All of her secrets"

"But she's my best friend" Alexis protested.

Ryan ran his finger behind her ear and her knees buckled. "She can't resist a guy if he runs his fingertips through her hair and to her neck. It's a weird fetish of hers. Along with roleplaying...she says she's hot for that."

He leaned in a kissed her. "You've been so helpful. Meet me tonight at the cat club."

And then he left and headed towards the school building. He waited patiently for the next few classes before school was out, then he headed towards his car not once making eye contact with Amanda.

She was slightly surprised and followed him out. "Hey baby" She called.

He turned around and she continued walking towards him.

"Hey Mandy, What you doing tonight?"

"Well my parents aren't going to be home, so maybe you could come over? And we could have fun like at Katie's Party"

"I have a girlfriend"

"So what? Have you told her about the party?

He didn't respond.

"Oh I didn't think so." She said. "So come over tonight and I'll keep it our secret."

He nodded and got into his car. His phone rang, it was Marin.

"Hey sexy, yeah... tonight?... I have a huge exam tomorrow?... Yeah okay cool I'll see you then" He hung up the phone smirking.

- - -

The night didn't come quickly enough. It was around nine thirty when Ryan knocked on Amanda's door. She opened it up in a thin silk red see through rope that came up mid-thigh.

"Come in" She said.

He followed her in and she closed and locked the door.

She pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. "You know you want me" She said.

He ran his fingertips through her hair and to her neck and like Alexis had said Amanda fell weak in his arms. She slipped out of her robe, and her bra and panties. "I want you" She said pulling off his shirt and slipping down his pants.

He refrained from smirking and the two of them moved up the stairs into her room, which was massive. He pushed her onto her bed and moved on top of her.

"Let's play a game" He said into her ear.


End file.
